Tu m'oublieras
by jetepromets
Summary: Tom Riddle est un joueur de football qui monte en notoriété et Hermione Granger une étudiante en Droit qui monte les étages de son appartement. Ils se rencontrent ; alors il y a les appréhensions, les regards et les sourires et les rires et les mains sur les peaux. (AU/One-Shot/M)


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. _Manchester United,Manchester City_ et la _Premier League_ ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Rating et avertissement:** M. Sexe, surtout. Niveau langage, ça va, cette fois. C'est un AU.

 **Note:** Je suis tellement contente de vous poster ce OS. Cela va faire une semaine environ que je bosses dessus pendant de longues heures. Parfois, j'ai écris des passages la nuit, donc si c'est assez bizarre, c'est mon cerveau qui était fatigué. C'est la plus longue fanfiction que j'ai écris à ce jour, et j'espère qu'elle va vraiment vous plaire. Je me suis donnée à fond pour la rendre cohérente, pour placer quelques références, et respecter les caractères des personnages. Le football est un sport que j'aime beaucoup, même si je reste pas une experte dans ce domaine, je préfère m'excuser d'avance si j'ai fait quelques fautes. Pareil pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes.

Merci de lire cet OS, et de peut-être prendre le temps de laisser votre avis. N'hésitez surtout pas. J'accepte toutes les critiques. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Bisous,

jetepromets

* * *

Hermione Granger lève un sourcil au ciel.

-Arrête ça, grogne-t-elle. Il ne t'ignore pas, Ginny.

 _Il_ c'est l'homme qui fait battre le cœur de Ginny un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle y pense; et elle ne cesse pas d'y penser, d'ailleurs. Harry Potter a autant d'importance pour Ginny que les livres pour Granger. Alors même si Hermione a quelques fois du mal à comprendre cette dépendance que son amie porte envers lui, elle essaie de se mettre à sa place quelques minutes et de jeter dans les oublis sa mauvaise foi. Parfois, ça tient assez la route et elle est assez fière d'elle.

Ginny Weasley a ses bleus humides; ils brillent et ça lui donne un côté assez sensible; beaucoup trop sensible : alors rien qu'en la touchant, on aurait presque peur de la briser.

-Il ne répond plus à mes messages, fait-elle.

Elle essaie de maîtriser les sanglots qui frappent à la porte de sa gorge; alors elle a sa voix qui tremble.

Granger range les livres dans un rayon de la bibliothèque.

-Il est sans doute occupé. Il a beaucoup d'entraînement, tu le sais.

-Et si il a rencontré une autre fille ? Tu sais que dans ce milieu-là, beaucoup sont intéressées et…

Elle ne peut même pas finir sa phrase; sa voix se brise. Et Granger, même si y'a quelques années, lorsqu'elle avait toujours des manuels scolaires dans les mains et qu'elle marchait dans des longs couloirs qui n'en finissaient jamais, une certaine Lavande Brown lui répétait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cœur et de compassion; elle prend quand même Ginny dans ses bras. Parce que peut-être, derrière le tas de livres qui recouvrent la poitrine de Granger, il y avait un grand cœur qui battait très fort et qui faisait que ses larmes coulaient parfois les samedis soirs.

Granger est une fille qui voudrait changer le monde et le rendre un peu meilleur; un peu plus beau, et beaucoup plus juste. Elle aimerait porter toutes les peines des personnes du monde entier pour les aider un peu plus. Hermione aimerait sauver tout le monde et elle le ferait sans une seconde de doute si elle en avait l'occasion; et pourtant, elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour savoir que c'est impossible.

Elle frotte le dos de son amie.

-Ne doute pas de lui, murmure-t-elle. Harry n'est pas comme ça.

Harry est peut-être parfois trop impulsif mais il fait toujours des bonnes choses; il essaie du mieux qu'il peut, en tout cas. Potter est un bon garçon et peut-être que la presse mets trop de titres en scandales alors c'est pour ça que ça fait douter un peu Ginny. Harry est une étoile qui monte au fil des saisons qu'il fait avec _Manchester United_ ; et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir fait peu, de saisons, j'entends. Mais Potter a beaucoup trop de potentiel pour un gosse de son âge et forcément, ça attire l'attention; surtout que la _Premier League_ est un championnat suivi dans le monde entier. Et c'est pas faute d'être très jeune, d'ailleurs; Potter a seulement dix-neuf ans et il est le fils unique du célèbre joueur qu'était James Potter. Alors bien évidemment, Harry a eu beaucoup d'attente lorsqu'il a mis la première fois un pied sur la pelouse du club qu'a passé toute la carrière de son père. James Potter a été formé à _United_ et il a fini ici; il portait le numéro 3 et c'est sûrement un numéro précieux pour tous les amoureux du foot. J. Potter était un défenseur central et il portait bien ce nom; il a toujours été un mur de béton armé et ça, même jusqu'aux dernières secondes de sa carrière. Alors lorsqu'Harry Potter a signé son contrat avec _Manchester United_ quand il était seulement un gosse de dix-sept ans, ça a beaucoup fait parler; et Potter fait toujours parler de lui depuis deux ans déjà, avec ses matchs fabuleux pour un gosse de son âge et son manque d'expérience. Et ça attiré beaucoup de monde; beaucoup de clubs, beaucoup d'agents, beaucoup de sponsors et beaucoup de filles. Alors même si Ginny connaît Harry depuis ses dix ans, elle doute un peu, en ce moment; mais faut la comprendre et peut-être que Granger la comprend aussi.

Mais Granger, elle peut bien affirmer que Potter n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas un gars infidèle et lâche; et il ne ment pas beaucoup. Il ment souvent pour dire qu'il va bien alors qu'en fait, ses muscles tirent sur son corps et ses paupières se ferment sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire; mais à part ça, ce n'est pas un garçon qui ment beaucoup; et c'est même un gars bien. En tout cas, Hermione peut le certifier parce que c'est sûrement la deuxième femme dans la vie de Potter à le connaître tout entier; sa mère, Lily Potter passe avant, bien entendu. Mais dans tous les cas, Granger est la meilleure amie d'Harry depuis huit ans déjà; et leur amitié n'a jamais flanché : même pas une seconde. Avec le frère de Ginny, Ron, c'est un peu plus compliqué, pourtant. Il y a eu quelques moments de doutes quand ils étaient tous encore des adolescents aux sacs trop lourds sur leurs épaules. C'était alors une période assez difficile pour Granger parce qu'elle se souvient que tout s'enchaînait très vite et que tout se mélangeait; alors ça embrouillait un peu l'esprit d'Hermione. Il y avait les études, les examens, et les livres, et la culture, et Ron avec sa jalousie et Harry avec ses matchs de foot. Il y avait aussi beaucoup trop de disputes et de remords enfuis au fond des cœurs; surtout dans le cœur de Ron. Harry montait les échelles plus vite et plus facilement; peut-être que c'était dû à son père, aussi; mais de toute façon, Ron restait dans les cages de Poudlard et il ne bougeait pas. Il avait ses gangs en main et il essayait d'arrêter les balles de Potter et ses attaques incessantes; mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et ça c'est empiré quand Potter avait déjà quelques clubs sous le coude à seulement quatorze ans, évidemment.

Puis ça s'est calmé, un jour. L'esprit d'Hermione s'était calmé aussi. Potter et Weasley se sont posés quelques heures et ils ont parlé sans hausser la voix à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait. Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais raconté de ce qu'ils se sont dit, ce jour-là; et pourtant, ils disaient tout à Granger. Mais ils n'ont rien dit; ils ont gardé tous les mots qui sont sortis dans leur bouche dans cette pièce et peut-être même dans leur cœur. Et quand ils sont sortis de la pièce, Hermione avait remarqué leurs yeux humides.

Alors la vie avait repris. Il avait fallu quelques heures pour que Potter et Weasley rigolent ensemble; et parfois, ils se souriaient même : alors Hermione souriait aussi. Même si leur réconciliation avait pris beaucoup de mois et avait permis à Granger d'expérimenter le rôle d'un pigeon voyageur, c'était mieux et ça avait sens doute permis de débloquer encore de plus belles choses dans l'avenir. Ça avait permis à Potter d'aider un peu mieux Ron au football même si son poste était celui d'avant-centre. Il avait aidé Weasley à s'améliorer du pied et à être un peu plus agile; et à comprendre de ce que peut bien penser un attaquant quand il est en face du but.

Même si Harry n'a pas eu beaucoup de mal à entrer dans une carrière professionnel, ce n'était pas le cas de Ron. Weasley est gardien de but et il laisse tout passer comme si il était lui-même une propre passoire. Alors pour être sincère, Weasley a eu de la chance d'avoir Potter comme meilleur ami; si aujourd'hui Ronald se trouve sur le banc de _Manchester United_ c'est surtout grâce à lui et ses insistances auprès de son père pour qu'il puisse bouger les choses. Alors Weasley ne joue pratiquement pas, bien entendu: il cire plus le banc qu'autre chose. Maintenant, c'est Potter qui harcèle son coach, Minerva Mgconnagall pour lui _laisser sa chance, allez !_ ; mais la femme a un caractère d'acier et elle n'est sûrement pas prête à se faire encaisser vingt buts en dix minutes : alors c'est Cormac McLaggen qui se trouve dans les cages d' _United._ Et c'est comme ça alors Weasley s'entraîne beaucoup pour avoir sa chance sous les conseils d'Harry et des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux, c'est ses deux grands frères un peu chiants et un peu trop blagueurs sur les bords, parfois. Ils ont vingt et un ans et ils se trouvent tous les deux devant les cages d' _United._ C'est les deux défenseurs centrales de l'équipe et ça peut-être perturbant pour un attaquant adverse de se retrouver avec deux têtes jumelles prêtent à te casser les deux jambes pour que tu lâches la balle. Alors vous l'auriez compris, les jumeaux ne sont pas les plus doux défenseurs du monde; il y a beaucoup de cartons jaunes et parfois rouges qui leur tombent dessus et c'est presque dommage parce qu'ils sont plutôt bons. Mais à cause de ça, ils ratent beaucoup de matchs pour un joueur professionnel. Mais il y a Jack Sloper et Andrew Kirke qui sont sur le banc et qui attente avec impatience les cartons qui sortent de la poche de l'arbitre dans la direction des jumeaux. C'est les deux remplaçants et ils n'ont pas le talent et le charisme des jumeaux Weasley mais y'a que ça sur le banc de _Manchester United_ alors on fait ce qu'on peut.

Ginny renifle et à travers ses sanglots et ses pleurs, elle dit, d'une voix étranglée :

-Je sais.

Granger a un grand cœur ouvert à tous et pas seulement aux livres; malgré les paroles de cette Lavande Brown.

* * *

Tom Riddle a vingt-trois ans et le cœur vide. Et c'est assez paradoxal, pourtant; sûrement parce que toutes les choses qui l'entourent chaque jours de sa vie sont remplies; elles frôlent presque la perfection, même, quand on prend le temps d'y penser.

Le stade de _Manchester City_ est rempli, son compte en banque l'est aussi, et au sujet de sa maison, n'en parlons pas. Le corps de Riddle est rempli de toutes ces qualités qu'un footballeur de son âge voudrait avoir et même ses trophées sont bien posés sur l'étagère qui ne cesse de manquer de place. Et il a beaucoup de filles qui passent dans son lit la nuit, quand il veut juste arrêter de réfléchir pendant quelques heures.

Tom Riddle a tout, mais pourtant, il n'a rien.

Il a des choses qui l'entourent mais ça reste superficiel; parce que malgré le fait que Riddle peut les toucher, il ne les ressent pas. Et c'est peut-être aussi parce que Riddle a un mental d'acier et un cœur de fer. Il est né comme ça et il vit comme ça. C'est aussi lisse que de l'eau. Riddle fait peur et lui, il ne craint personne. Peut-être qu'il a déjà appréhendé des personnes qui l'entouraient mais c'était il y a longtemps et ça reste dans les souvenirs d'orphelinat que Riddle ne veut pas ressortir; il les laisse dans un coin de son esprit et les prend quand il a envie de ressortir aussi sa haine contre le monde entier.

Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir de haine quand on a réussi sa vie et que le monde entier nous envie; et dans le pire des cas, ça peut même te satisfaire un peu. Et ça aurait sûrement satisfait n'importe quelle personne sur cette terre si elle ne s'appelait pas _Tom Marvolo Riddle._ Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Riddle a de la colère dans son cœur et parfois, ses yeux noirs comme la cendre s'en enflamment. Alors ça effraie; ça effraie encore plus ses coéquipiers, les supporters et sûrement toutes les équipes adverses. J'aurai voulu aussi dire sa famille mais Riddle n'en a pas, alors je ne dis rien.

Le regard de Riddle effraie beaucoup de monde et son talent aussi. On peut peut-être détester Riddle pour l'indifférence qu'il affiche à chaque fois, mais on ne peut pas contredire que c'est un gars talentueux. Tom joue au football comme si il le respirait. C'est un milieu de terrain à _Manchester City_ et il porte le numéro 7; et sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi, c'est un numéro qui compte beaucoup à ses yeux. Personne ne sait vraiment grand-chose au sujet de Riddle, d'ailleurs; c'est pas un gars bavard qui aime parler de son passé ou bien même de son futur. On sait juste que c'est un orphelin qui a passé sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat à jouer à la balle toutes les journées; et certains disent que c'était un gosse un peu renfermé sur lui-même et solidaire. Il jouait tout seul, toujours. Les autres gosses ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup et même si aujourd'hui, personne ne connaît grand-chose sur le passé de Riddle, tout le monde peut affirmer qu'il n'était pas rose. Ça se ressentait presque par sa simple présence et ses propres mots.

Même si Riddle ne parle pas beaucoup parce qu'il n'aime pas gaspiller sa salive pour rien, c'est un des leaders de son équipe et s'en est même le capitaine. Malgré qu'il soit plutôt jeune, malgré qu'il y ait des beaucoup plus vieux dans l'équipe et des plus expérimentés, c'est lui le capitaine. C'est lui qui commande et c'est lui qu'on écoute. Leur coach Severus Snape préfère lui donner la parole dans les vestiaires car il lui fait assez confiance et l'impact de ses mots ont plus d'influence que ceux de n'importe qui. Personne n'a envie de décevoir l'homme qu'est Tom Riddle et d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est peut-être parce que lui, il ne déçoit jamais personne; Riddle est toujours bon sur le terrain. Et bon est un faible mot.

Tom Riddle est un milieu de terrain relayeur et dire que c'est une pépite du football est un euphémisme. Les _citizens_ doivent sûrement prier un quelconque Dieu pour le remercier de la venue au monde de Riddle. Parce que Riddle est un joueur plus que complet et comme disent les anglais, c'est un _box to box._ Tom Riddle c'est un ensemble de crochets, de virgules et de roulettes et de _ferme tes jambes._ Il a une très bonne lecture du jeu et ses passes faîtes aux attaquants sont à chaque fois décisives; enfin, quand ils veulent bien la mettre dedans. Même si Riddle aime bien faire trembler les filets adverses, il est parfois obligé d'aller défendre et ses tacles peuvent parfois être fatales; peut-être que Riddle fait très peu de fautes pour un joueur aussi présent dans le jeu, que s'en est assez suspect. Et lorsque les journalistes en font la remarque à Snape, il répond alors que Tom Riddle est juste un joueur très bon.

Tom Riddle n'est pas _très bon,_ il est excellent; et les clubs du monde entier ont les yeux rivés sur lui.

* * *

Hermione a ses cheveux bouffis attachés en queue de cheval, et parfois, une mèche s'échappe et vient se mettre devant ses yeux. Alors elle la repousse d'un geste rageur.

Granger travaille depuis des heures qu'elle ne compte plus; et c'est comme ça depuis qu'elle a commencé sa Licence de Droit. De toute manière, Granger bosse comme si sa vie en dépendait depuis qu'elle sait lire et écrire. C'est une fille remplie de culture et ça possède toute son âme, parfois. C'est peut-être quelque fois assez lourd pour tous ceux qui l'entoure, mais Hermione a plus de mille qualités en elle alors ça passe. Elle vit seule dans un coin de Londres, dans un petit appartement d'étudiant. Et quelques week-end, elle part bosser à la bibliothèque; et bosser est bien un grand mot puisque pour elle, ce n'est pas un travail : c'est presque une chance.

Granger aime le calme et l'odeur des vieux livres. Et les études c'est presque une religion, pour Hermione. Elle veut absolument réussir et l'échec, ça l'effraie un peu. Granger a peur d'échouer et parfois, ça fait même trembler ses doigts. Elle se donne les moyens de réussir et elle espère que ça va suffire. Pour l'instant, en ce mois d'octobre, c'est plutôt bien parti.

Son téléphone portable posé à ses côtés sonne. Elle pousse un grognement et ses sourcils se froncent, pendant une seconde; parce que lorsque ses yeux chocolats se posent sur le nom _Harry_ que son portable affiche, elle ne peut empêcher le sourire sur son visage.

Hermione décroche.

-Comment va ma juriste préférée? Fait une voix.

Elle rit.

-Je n'ai même pas finie ma Licence. Ne me portes pas la poisse.

Il y a un peu de peur dans la fin de sa phrase; et ça rend un peu sa voix aiguë, sur le coup. Peut-être que Granger croit beaucoup au karma, alors il ne vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

-T'es la meilleure, bien sûr que tu vas l'avoir.

Hermione prend sa tasse de thé dans sa main vide. Elle est assise sur une chaise et devant elle, pleins de bouquins d'études et un carnet rempli d'écriture sont posés sur la table.

-On verra.

On verra.

Elle prend une gorgée.

-Comment ça va, toi ? Demande-t-elle.

Il y a un silence, au bout du fil.

-Bien.

-Ne me ment pas, soupire Granger.

Hermione peut reconnaître parfaitement l'hésitation dans sa voix; ça a peut-être duré quelques secondes, mais elle le connaît suffisamment depuis longtemps pour savoir quand ça ne va pas. Et ces temps-ci, avec la montée de notoriété que Potter a, elle s'inquiète pour lui et pour son état mental.

C'est au tour d'Harry, de soupirer.

-Y'a le derby samedi.

Même si Hermione ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au foot, elle sait de quoi Potter parle, à force de le côtoyer. Puis il y a tous les journaux qui mettent en avant ce derby-là; le _Manchester Derby. Manchester City_ contre _Manchester United._ C'est un match qui intéresse le monde entier et Hermione, elle peut comprendre le ton hésitant de Potter.

-C'est mon premier, tu sais, continue-t-il. De derby. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Tu seras à la hauteur, contredit Hermione, sans hésitation.

Elle a ses sourcils froncés.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir, fait Potter. Personne ne peut le savoir.

Il y a un silence.

-Tu veux passer chez moi? Demande Granger.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Hermione et Ron ont toujours été là pour supporter les peines de leur ami. Et ils ont tous les deux les épaules assez fortes pour prendre les larmes de Potter, si il veut pleurer. Et Granger a assez de grandeur dans son cœur pour laisser les livres loin d'elle quand il le faut; et ça, peu importe les mots de cette Lavande Brown.

-Ouais.

-J'appelle Ronald.

Avant de raccrocher, Potter dit :

-Merci.

* * *

-De toute manière, j'ai pas vraiment peur pour le derby moi, puisque je ne vais pas jouer.

Ron a un sourire sur ses lèvres et ça fait éclater de rire Potter. Hermione le pousse avec son épaule.

-Arrête d'être négatif !

Ils sont assis au pied du canapé de Granger, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et quelques bons au sol. Ils ont toujours fait ça, à l'internat de Poudlard; malgré qu'ils habitent à quelques kilomètres maintenant, ils le font toujours. C'est le moment où ils prennent le temps de redevenir des enfants, et peut-être même des adolescents. C'est le moment où leurs épaules sont plus légères et que leur esprit soit plus libre; et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils sont plus libres eux aussi.

-Bah je préfère laisser Cormac se débrouiller avec Malfoy, rit Weasley.

Malfoy est l'avant-centre de _City,_ et il est plutôt bon. Ils ont le même âge et ils étaient ensemble, à Poudlard. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis, de toute manière; et ils étaient très loin d'être amis. Drago Malfoy aimait rabaisser les gens autour de lui, et Potter faisait partie de ces gens-là, comme toute la terre entière. Alors ils n'ont jamais pu se parler sans s'envoyer des piques qui peuvent briser un cœur en deux.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Puis y'a Riddle, aussi.. Et Black..

Weasley écarquille les yeux.

-Mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment Cormac va faire. Il va se faire trouer.

Regulus Black était l'ailier gauche de _Manchester City_ et bien qu'il soit un des plus vieux de l'équipe, ses centres et ses frappes étaient toujours fatales. Accompagné de Terence Higgs pour ailier droit, la défense de _City_ était loin d'être dégueu. Mais le point fort de _City_ était leur milieu; Tom Riddle, Marcus Flint et Blaise Zabini construisaient l'équipe.

-Les jumeaux vont leur casser les jambes avant, fait Potter.

-J'espère pas, soupire Ron. T'imagine Jack et Andrew à la place? Je ne donne pas cher de leur peau.

-Leur faiblesse est leur défense. Faudra attaquer. Beaucoup.

La défense de _City_ était aussi fragile que peut être le cœur d'Hermione. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle comme défenseurs centraux et Peregrine Derrick et Lucian Bole comme arrières latéraux étaient un ensemble de passoires qui laissaient tout passer à eux-mêmes.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel Ronald mâche bruyamment des bonbons et Granger boit une gorgée de chocolat. Potter a ses yeux verts dans le vide. Personne n'essaie de briser le silence car avec eux, ça n'a jamais été dérangeant. Ils pouvaient étirer le silence sans que ça en devienne gênant. Parfois, il ne fallait mieux rien dire.

-J'ai peur de ne pas réussir, lâche Potter.

Ron et Hermione le regardent, sans bouger. Harry a ses yeux perdus au sol.

-D'habitude, c'est Hermione, ça.

Elle lui envoie un regard noir; et c'est presque par habitude.

-Tu vas réussir.

-Sérieux, mon pote, arrête de douter.

Potter soupire et il ferme ses yeux, un instant.

-Ça va te détruire, dit Granger, doucement. Et tu ne peux pas gâcher ta carrière.

Il ouvre les yeux.

-Et pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me casser la gueule?

Harry est un peu agressif mais ils mettent ça sous le coup de la pression. En tout cas, Hermione garde son calme et elle ne cille même pas.

-Personne. Tu peux te casser la figure si tu veux.

-On te rattrapera, de toute manière, fait Ron.

 _Comme toujours._

Potter a ses épaules plus basses. Il respire peut-être un peu mieux parce que le monde footballistique l'étouffe, parfois. Ou peut-être même qu'il s'étouffe tout seul.

En tout cas, le derby a lieu dans une semaine et Harry aura peut-être le temps de bien dormir et de fermer ses yeux sans que son esprit l'étouffe lui aussi. Ça lui faisait la même chose, il y a quelques années; quand il avait quinze ans et que tout prenait une proportion énorme et que c'était trop grand pour lui. Et peut-être que Ron et Hermione l'ont aidé à porter ça, et à réduire la grandeur. Ils font toujours ça, de toute façon.

Alors Harry sourit.

-Tu viendras Hermione?

Elle cligne des yeux. Le foot, c'est pas trop son truc et être entourée de personnes qui crient et qui chantent et qui sautent, ça ne l'est pas non plus.

-Bien sûr.

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

* * *

 _ **-6 jours**_

Granger traîne dans les rayons de la bibliothèque et elle s'amuse à glisser ses doigts sur les livres. Elle adore quand cette matière touche sa peau. Pour elle, ça a un côté rassurant et agréable; et c'est peut-être la même sensation que Potter lorsqu'il met ses pieds sur la pelouse d'un terrain de foot. C'est n'est sûrement pas la même passion, mais ça a la même intensité; et c'est sûrement le plus important.

Elle a ses cheveux détachés qui ondulent sur ses épaules. Elle est jolie, comme ça. Granger est une jolie fille, de toute manière; et si elle levait les yeux de son livre elle verrait peut-être les regards des hommes et des femmes portés sur elle. Mais Granger est peut-être trop dans son monde pour le voir et s'accorder un peu de temps pour se regarder dans le miroir et se dire _je suis bien._ Hermione ne sait pas si elle est bien et c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas se poser la question; et quelle importance, de toute manière? Ce n'est pas son physique qui va lui donner sa Licence et mettre toute cette culture dans son crâne. Alors elle n'a pas le temps de mettre du mascara sur ses cils et du rouge à lèvres sur les lèvres.

Irma Pince entre dans le rayon, et elle chuchote, à Granger :

-Il y a des livres à ranger, tu peux le faire?

C'est la propriétaire de la petite bibliothèque; c'est une femme mince aux cheveux noirs et aux joues creusées. Elle considère les livres comme des êtres-vivants et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'Hermione et elle s'entend plutôt bien.

Elle sourit.

-Bien sûr, murmure-t-elle.

Avant de se détourner, Pince la remercie.

Ça pourrait être une corvée pour certaines personnes, mais Granger, elle adore ça. Elle est payée pour toucher des livres et en découvrir alors c'est peut-être le meilleur métier au monde pour elle, au final. Et ça lui permet de vider son esprit et dans un sens assez étrange, de se reposer; et c'est peut-être parce que la bibliothèque dégage une atmosphère légère et silencieuse.

Et c'est ce que Granger a besoin.

* * *

Un peu plus tard le soir, Pince a demandé à Hermione de garder la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture. Elle a demandé si ça la dérangeait et s'est excusée de n'être pas venue la prévenir plus tôt. Granger a souri et a dit que ce n'était pas grave; qu'elle ferrait ça avec plaisir, même.

-Merci. J'ai rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

Alors Granger lui a souhaité bonne chance et Pince est partie.

* * *

La bibliothèque n'est pas très grande et il n'y a pas grand monde; c'est un dimanche soir. Etrangement, Pince fermait le samedi mais ouvrait le dimanche; elle n'avait qu'un jour de repos mais Granger sait que ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça. Elle considérait sûrement la bibliothèque comme sa maison.

Il y a deux trois personnes assises sur les tables et qui travaillent; et quant à Hermione, elle est assise au comptoir et à un bouquin sur ses genoux.

Elle lit. Elle attend.

-Excusez-moi…

Et elle doit relever la tête.

Il y a un jeune homme à la casquette sur sa tête et à des yeux très noirs. Il a un livre à la main.

-J'aimerai emprunter ce livre.

Il pose _L'Appel du Coucou_ de Robert Galbraith. Et son visage lui rappelle quelqu'un pendant une seconde. Alors ses neurones commencent à travailler très fort et ses pensées à chauffer.

-Bien sûr, fait Granger. Vous avez la carte d'abonnement?

L'homme sort une carte de sa poche.

-Tenez.

Elle prend la carte que l'homme lui tend, et pendant une seconde, elle remarque les longs doigts blancs du gars. Ils sont beaux.

Elle se fout une claque mentale; _concentre-toi._

Granger tape sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et à la carte dans sa main. Elle doit enregistrer le livre alors elle pose ses yeux chocolats sur la carte et _Tom Riddle._

Elle relève la tête.

L'homme la regarde sans grande émotion dans ses yeux noirs ou bien même sur son visage; et cette indifférence-là donne un coup d'électricité dans l'esprit de Granger.

Elle se souvient de ce visage et de ces yeux-là; elle les voit très souvent, d'ailleurs; et c'est toujours presque contre son grès. En tout cas, à chaque fois qu'elle marche dans les rues de Londres et qu'elle voit des magazines avec des gros titres comme _Tom Riddle: un Don Juan caché sous ce côté « Bad-Boy » ?_ elle y fait assez attention pour voir le visage de Riddle et l'enregistrer dans sa mémoire; mais c'est presque quelque chose d'automatique pour elle. Et bien sûr, les matches que Potter et Weasley regardent en sa présence et les commentateurs qui crient : _Incroyable ! En pleine lucarne ! Quel but de Tom Riddle ! Quel talent !_ et son regard chocolat qui se lève de son livre et se pose sur le joueur de football au brassard sur son bras gauche qui célèbre son but comme si se doit, ça n'arrange pas les choses.

Et Tom Riddle est ce soir devant elle sans brassard sur son bras et sans maillot bleu sur ses épaules.

Il lève un sourcil.

-Un problème ? fait-il.

Hermione n'est pas fan et même, elle a un peut-être trop de fierté pour montrer sa fascination à une personne autre qu'étant un écrivain. Et de toute manière, Tom Riddle ne la fascine pas. C'est un très bon joueur, d'après Potter et Weasley; et c'est peut-être eux deux qui sont assez impressionnés par Riddle.

Alors Granger claque ses doigts sur le clavier avec quelques coups d'œil sur la petite carte et elle dit :

-Les casquettes sont interdites dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Elle lui tend le livre et quand Riddle le récupère, elle plante ses yeux dans les siens, sans ciller. Granger ne cille jamais.

-Et cette règle n'échappe pas aux footballeurs.

Ses paroles font sourire Riddle; et ce n'est pas vraiment un vrai sourire : il a un rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je le saurai quand je reviendrais la prochaine fois.

Granger aurait aimé faire _y'aura pas de prochaine fois_ parce que ça donne un côté cinématographique ou bien même littéraire. Sauf que là, on n'est pas dans un film et on est ni dans un bouquin; alors elle redescend sur terre et ne dit rien.

Riddle la salue alors Granger en fait de même.

Et il s'en va et Hermione le regarde s'en aller.

* * *

 _ **-4 jours**_

-Il m'a envoyé un message.

Il y a du bonheur dans la voix de Ginny; alors ça fait sourire Granger.

-Il m'a donné rendez-vous.

-Je te l'avais dit.

Hermione adore dire cette phrase; ça montre bien à quel point elle a facilement raison. Ça peut alors énerver son entourage mais il passe tous au-dessus ça alors ça va.

Elle peut presque voir Ginny sauter partout; mais elle entend juste sa voix pleine de joie.

-Oui.

Ginny doit être sur un nuage alors qu'elle, Granger est toujours la tête plongée dans ses livres. Alors ça peut faire pincer son cœur, pendant une seconde. Mais elle secoue juste la tête pour reprendre convenance.

-Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, Gin. Je te..

-Arrête d'étudier comme ça, soupire la rousse.

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

-Tu te stresses trop.

-Non.

C'est un _non_ catégorique comme pour dire _je ne veux pas savoir tes pensées_ et c'était assez vrai, dans un sens. Hermione ne veut pas de leçons sur la vie qu'i travers les murs des boîtes et dans les verres d'alcool. Ça ne l'intéresse pas, de toute manière.

Alors elle dit :

-A plus tard.

-Bonne chance.

Ginny n'insiste jamais.

* * *

Granger ne travaille pas aujourd'hui mais elle aime aller à la bibliothèque après ses cours pour faire le point et s'organiser dans ses révisions. Elle aime son chez-soi mais les livres et le calme sont dans un sens son chez-soi aussi. Il y a quelques choses de rassurant quand elle se trouve dans des bibliothèques que son appartement n'a pas; et c'est comme ça depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Quand elle rentre, elle salue Pince et va directement s'assoir sur une des nombreuses tables qui s'y trouvent. Il y a assez de jeunes à cette heure-là; il doit être dans les heures de dix-huit heure trente.

Elle partira à vingt heures.

* * *

Avant de s'en aller, Granger traîne dans les rayons pour choisir son nouveau livre de chevet. Il ne reste que une ou deux personnes dans la bibliothèque et la lune recouvre déjà le ciel, à seulement dix-neuf heures et des minutes qui s'écroulent. Le ventre d'Hermione grogne un peu alors elle pense aux pates qui se trouvent dans son frigo et ça n'arrange pas la situation. Alors elle arrête d'y penser.

- _Voyage au bout de la nuit_ de Céline est un livre que je vous conseille.

Elle sursaute, et automatiquement, elle chuchote :

-Parlez moins fort !

Riddle hausse un sourcil.

-Ça se voit que vous ne fréquentez pas madame Pince, vous.

Il a un rictus comme si cette phrase l'amusait alors que Granger ne se considérait même pas comme une personne très drôle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Son ton peut être un peu agressif mais ce que Granger est assez fatiguée et a très faim, alors elle n'a plus beaucoup de patience, à ce stade-là. Elle a ses yeux chocolat coléreux et ses sourcils bruns froncés.

-Je suis venu rendre mon livre.

Riddle garde son calme comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il passe à la télé ou qu'il parle devant le monde entier. Il a cet air froid sur son visage pâle aux traits élégants mais il ne s'énerve pas; ou dans ce cas, il ne le montre pas.

Granger est surprise.

- _L'Appel du Coucou_? Vous l'avez déjà fini ?

Riddle hausse les épaules. Il porte un long manteau noir et un pull qui mettent en valeur son corps élancé. Alors Hermione se met à penser qu'il est plus grand en vrai qu'à la télé.

-Il se lit facilement.

Hermione ne répond pas.

-Je ne suis pas en service, fait-elle, légèrement calmée. Si vous voulez le rendre, il faut aller voir madame Pince.

-Je suis déjà allé le rendre.

Elle hausse les sourcils.

-Et ?

Il hausse un sourcil, lui aussi. Un seul.

-Et quoi ?

Elle cligne des yeux.

-Je… Je peux vous aider ?

-A quoi ?

Le visage de Granger se ferme.

-Je ne sais pas. Dîtes-le moi. Je n'aime pas les devinettes.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors arrêtez d'y jouer.

Silence. Riddle a ses mains dans ses poches. Ils se regardent et tous les deux, ils ne cillent même pas.

-J'aimerai vous invitez à dîner.

Les yeux de Granger brillent de surprise. Elle pourrait presque perdre pied, sous le coup.

-Pourquoi faire? Demande-t-elle.

-Pour manger, principalement, se moque Riddle.

Evidemment.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Granger s'est embrouillée l'esprit et ce genre de choses arrivent trop souvent mais c'est parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de réfléchir. Elle a lâché cette phrase lorsque ses pensées logées au plus profond de son esprit étaient trop grandes et beaucoup trop puissantes pour elle. Elle a pris quelques mots qui passaient par là, et ça a formé cette phrase-là. Mais elle ne voulait pas la dire; peut-être même qu'elle se demandait _pourquoi moi ?_ et ça peut paraître logique, sur le coup.

-D'accord.

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

* * *

Granger ne sait pas pourquoi elle a dit _d'accord_ parce que elle-même, au plus profond de soi, elle n'était pas _d'accord_ avec cette décision-là. Le temps de cligner des yeux, il y avait la voix de Ginny qui lui répétait, à l'arrière de son cou, de s'amuser et de lâcher prise et d'être heureuse _parce que c'est important ça, hein, Hermione._

Alors ça serait trop facile de jeter ça sur la faute de Ginny et de sa voix qui n'existe juste que dans son esprit. Granger a dit oui sans avoir un flingue prêt à tirer au coin de sa tempe; et peut-être que les yeux très noirs de Tom Riddle auraient pu remplacer le flingue dans cette situation-là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Riddle avait été calme et décontracté; il ne lui avait pas imposé cette décision; seulement Granger se l'était imposée par elle-même.

Alors elle se retrouve dans un restaurant qui se trouve à quelques pas de la bibliothèque, les yeux de Riddle posés sur elle et la peur au coin de ses tripes.

-Vous êtes venu sans casquette, cette fois.

Elle veut briser le silence et reprendre convenance; se rassurer et arrêter d'être parano à chaque fois qu'une personne pose son regard sur eux. Elle a peur qu'il sorte un appareil photo de sa poche et elle a peut-être un peu peur de Riddle aussi.

-Apparemment, c'est interdit. Même pour les gens comme moi.

-Même pour les gens comme vous, répète Granger.

 _Qui es-tu, au fond ?_

-Que faîtes-vous dans la vie, miss Granger ?

Pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au restaurant, il s'était un minimum renseigné, quand même. Il avait demandé son prénom et quand Granger a dit _Hermione_ il avait l'impression d'essayer et de répéter ce nom dans un coin de son esprit comme pour vérifier si ça sonnait bien. Assez bien pour lui, peut-être.

-Je suis en Licence de Droit.

Il hausse un sourcil; un seul.

-Avocate?

-Juriste.

Riddle pousse une petite grimace comme si il était déçu de ne pas avoir deviné qui était Hermione Granger. C'est peut-être un gars qui aime tout savoir et qui déteste avoir tort; et si c'était le cas, lui et Granger se rejoignent sur ce point.

-Vous… Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione.

-Alors vous pouvez me tutoyer.

Elle sourit timidement.

-Juriste dans quel domaine?

-Dans les droits étrangers.

-Pourquoi juriste?

-C'est un interrogatoire ?

Elle a un sourcil haussé et lui, il a un rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

-Peut-être bien, fait-il.

Ils se regardent. Un serveur passe; il demande s'ils ont choisi et s'il peut prendre leurs commandes. Granger prend une salade et de l'eau, ça lui suffit. Riddle prend une côte de bœuf et des pommes de terre.

Le serveur s'en va.

-C'est parce que je n'aime pas les injustices et les inégalités.

Il hausse un sourcil et il a son regard-là; comme si il voyait Granger pour une chose fragile et naïve. Il dit :

-La vie est injuste.

-Pas pour vous.

Riddle soupire un peu.

-Avant, je n'avais pas cette vie-là. Je me suis battu pour l'avoir.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à te battre. Des personnes se battent tous les jours et ils n'ont rien.

Riddle hausse les épaules.

-La vie est injuste, répète-t-il.

Elle cligne des yeux. Elle le regarde. Un ange passe. Le silence s'étire.

-Alors je vais essayer de me battre pour qu'elle le soit un peu moins.

Et ça le fait sourire.

* * *

Riddle a insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle, mais Granger a dit :

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je suis un gentleman.

Elle rit. Ils marchent dans la rue et ils ont chacun leurs mains dans leurs poches. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

-Ce n'est pas ce que les journaux disent.

Il ne tique même pas.

-Ils disent n'importe quoi.

Granger hausse les épaules.

-Tu les crois, toi?

Riddle s'est arrêté. Hermione s'avance un peu et se retourne.

Elle rit. Tom ne comprend pas.

-Je ne les lis pas.

Et elle se détourne.

-Ouais. C'est vrai. T'as pas une tête à lire des trucs peoples. Tu traînes trop à la bibliothèque pour ça.

-T'y traîne beaucoup aussi, apparemment.

Riddle est revenu à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Pince a craché le morceau.

Tom grogne et ça fait rire Granger.

-Et t'as pas une tête à traîner ici, aussi. Tu es un footballeur, ça serait bête de l'oublier.

Hermione jette un coup d'œil à Tom et il sourit; et c'est la première fois qu'il sourit vraiment et qu'il n'a pas son rictus au coin de ses lèvres et son indifférence sur le visage. C'est la première fois que Granger le voit sourire et il devrait faire ça plus souvent.

-J'aime autant le football que les livres, avoue-t-il.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

Ils s'arrêtent. Ils se regardent. Le temps semble suspendu.

-C'est bizarre pour un footballeur.

-C'est la vérité.

-Je te crois.

Ils se regardent. Riddle a une mèche noir de jais qui tombe sur son front et qui va jusqu'à son œil gauche. Ses yeux noirs brillent dans l'obscurité et ça lui donne un aspect irréel.

-Je sais, fait-il.

Elle roule des yeux.

Tom Riddle doit toujours tout savoir et peut-être que c'est le cas, qui sait. Il a ce côté un peu arrogant et froid; alors ça va rouler les yeux de Granger. Il hausse toujours un sourcil et a un rictus au coin de ses lèvres; et c'est sûrement les seules caractéristiques qui lui correspondent alors :

-Tu es comme à la télé et sur les journaux.

Il hausse un sourcil; _arrête._

-C'est une bonne chose.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Granger répond quand même :

-Je ne sais pas.

Et le temps reprend ce qu'il lui appartient.

* * *

-Si tu montes chez moi, il ne se passera rien.

Ils sont devant un bâtiment à côté du centre de Londres. Il fait noir et Riddle hausse un sourcil :

-Arrête d'hausser ton sourcil comme ça.

Il le hausse toujours et il a même un rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle soupire.

-D'accord.

Granger lui lance un regard interrogatif et il dit :

-Je monte pour un thé gratuit.

Elle roule des yeux mais a un sourire sur le visage.

-Rien de plus, fait Granger.

-Rien de plus.

De toute manière, Tom Riddle obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

L'appartement de Granger lui paraît ridicule, comme ça; face au regard noir de Riddle. Lui, il a sûrement une maison à dix étages et Hermione à un appartement de trois pièces. Elle se sent un peu ridicule et elle se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée; cette soirée était une mauvaise idée, de toute façon.

Elle fait du thé et Tom se promène dans la pièce. Il regarde sa petite bibliothèque et ses photos posées sur une commode. Il ne parle pas et Hermione non plus.

-Thé menthe réglisse?

-Sans sucre, s'il te plaît.

Elle fait chauffer l'eau et prépare les tasses.

Riddle prend une photo entre ses mains. Il fronce les sourcils.

-C'est Potter et Weasley?

Granger se retourne. Elle se rapproche et regarde la photo. C'est une photo qui date un peu; à cette époque, ils avaient onze ans et Harry portait toujours ses lunettes rondes et Hermione n'avait pas de poitrine. Lui, Ron, avait ses yeux bleus qui brillaient et un sourire maladroit sur son visage.

-Oui. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

-Je ne savais pas.

Hermione, elle ne connaît rien de lui alors on va dire qu'ils sont égaux, maintenant.

-On se connaît depuis petits.

-Je vois ça.

Silence. Hermione ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne sort. Elle a ses yeux chocolat qui brillent. Tom regarde toujours la photo dans ses moindres détails.

-Ça te dérange?

Un ange passe.

-Non.

Il repose la photo. Ils se regardent.

-L'eau est prête.

Et ils ne se regardent plus.

* * *

 _ **-3 jours**_

Il est minuit. Ils sont assis sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi personne ne t'a reconnu?

Ça la travaillait cette question; et ça foutait presque son esprit en l'air. Elle s'attendait à des centaines de personnes qui viendraient vers Riddle les yeux brillant avec le sourire d'un enfant. Mais il y avait juste quelques regards, et c'était tout. C'était tout parce que :

-Ils étaient occupés à te regarder toi.

Hermione baisse la tête, les joues rouges. Elle ne se souvient pas de ces regards-là; et peut-être même qu'elle ne peut pas les voir.

Le doigt de Riddle relève le menton de Granger et ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Après, ça parle de baisers doux sur le cou et des mains très grandes et très blanches qui se baladent sur un corps. Il y a des frissons sur la peau et des souffles qui s'enfuient des lèvres. Des caresses aussi rapides que du vent et l'esprit aussi invisible que la peur. Les pensées s'en vont et les baisers viennent. Il essaie d'être doux. Il essaie d'être lent et de ne pas faire ça vite. Il essaie de mettre Hermione en confiance. Il fait de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas être comme dans les magazines et comme dans les journaux. Des paupières se ferment et des habits s'en vont. Alors il y a juste des gémissements qui s'élèvent dans l'air; et c'est aussi doux que du tissu.

Tom Riddle obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

* * *

Il a placé sa tête dans son cou et Hermione a ses doigts dans ses cheveux de jais.

Ce n'était pas sa première fois. Elle l'avait fait il y a longtemps avec quelqu'un dont les traits de son visage paraissent un peu flous, maintenant. C'était quand elle avait quatorze ans et que le correspondant venant de Bulgarie était venu à Poudlard; c'était un Viktor Krum et ça avait été assez douloureux. Krum avait essayé d'être bien mais Potter avait dit que _personne n'était assez bien pour toi, Hermione._

Peut-être que Riddle était trop bien pour elle, aujourd'hui; que ses baisers sur son cou, sur sa poitrine et sur son ventre étaient beaucoup plus grands qu'elle.

-Pourquoi moi? Murmure-t-elle.

Tom relève sa tête et ouvre ses yeux. Il écarte une mèche brune qui se place devant ses yeux marron. Il caresse sa pommette et il se retire d'un coup.

-Parce que c'est comme ça.

-Tu m'oublieras.

Elle fronce les sourcils et ouvre sa bouche pour continuer à sortir des mots qui envahissent son esprit. Mais Riddle l'arrête; il râle un peu et murmure :

-Arrête de parler.

Il se penche et l'embrasse. Ses mains qu'Hermione aime tant se baladent et caressent chaque partiel de son corps. Hermione aurait presque l'impression d'être un trésor.

Ils feront l'amour encore une fois. Riddle restera la nuit et il mettra ses bras autour de la taille de Granger pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle est importante.

* * *

 _ **-2 jours**_

-J'ai les places, Hermione !

La joie de Ginny la fait sourire. Weasley a envahi son jalon de bonheur alors ça l'étoufferait presque. Apparemment, ça va bien, entre Harry et elle.

Evidemment.

Et quand Hermione avait ouvert ses yeux, il y a quelques heures encore, une partie du lit était aussi froide que de la pierre.

* * *

 _ **-2H**_

 _Old Trafford_ est déjà rempli et il est déjà comblé de chant et de cris. Les tribunes tremblent déjà. Ginny prend la main d'Hermione; elle a ses cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval et porte le maillot à domicile d' _United_ ; il est floqué _Potter_ et porte le numéro _7._ Elle a ses yeux bleus qui brillent de joie et d'excitation et elle ressemble à un enfant, avec la lieur du soleil qui fait ressortir son sourire. Granger, elle ne porte pas de maillot; elle n'en a pas. Elle porte un pull et ça lui suffit.

Elles vont s'installer dans les tribunes; et Ginny est sûre de la victoire.

* * *

 _ **-30min**_

Les joueurs des deux équipes s'échauffent sur la pelouse. Les _Reds Devils_ ont été acclamés par leurs supporters et _The Blues_ ont été sifflés.

C'est normal.

* * *

 _ **-5min**_

-Pas de grands changements pour les deux équipes, fait le commentateur. _Les citizens_ restent avec Bletchley comme gardien, Bole et Derrick en latéraux, Crabbe et Goyle occupent la défense centrale. Le milieu de terrain est bien rempli avec Flint, Zabini et Riddle. En attaque on retrouve Black comme ailier gauche et Higgs comme ailier droit. Malfoy est en pointe. Riddle capitaine. C'est un 4-3-3 comme l'équipe des _Reds Devils._

Il se racle la gorge.

-Cormac occupe les cages de _Manchester United,_ Coote est placé au couloir droit et Peakes occupe le couloir gauche. Les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley assurent de la défense centrale. Thomas, Finnigan, Dubois en milieu et on retrouve le très jeune Crivey en attaque, accompagné de Jordan Lee pour servir Potter. Dubois capitaine. C'est une très jeune équipe.

-Tout à fait, dit le deuxième commentateur. Une équipe ayant et bien… Peu d'expérience mais rempli de talent. On espère que ça va suffire. Ça risque d'être un match fou Jean-Pierre !

-Et oui, le derby que tout le monde attentait. Tiens, les joueurs rentrent sur la pelouse !

* * *

 _ **-0min**_

L'arbitre central siffle le coup d'envoi du match. Les supporters crient et chantent et sautent. Ginny aussi et Hermione se prête au jeu. Elle rit. Ses cheveux bougent dans tous les sens. Elles rient.

Le soleil est présent, lui aussi. Il donne l'impression d'être heureux aussi, en illuminant la ville.

Ça fait vingt minutes que le match a commencé. Hermione et Ginny continuent de chanter. Il y a quelques occasions des deux côtés, mais chaque défense tienne le coup. Le score reste de 0-0 et ça peut en décevoir certains.

Mais les supporters continuent de chanter.

* * *

-Récupération de balle de Riddle… fait l'un des commentateurs. Dubois essaie de le tacler mais Riddle est passé ! Il accélère… Il s'approche de la surface de réparation des _Reds Divils,_ attention… Et il dépose Coote avec le coup du sombrero ! Quel joueur ! Il enroule sa frappe… C'EST RENTRE! QUEL BUT ! CHAPEAU MONSIEUR RIDDLE !

-C'est son septième but depuis le début de la saison, et il compte neuf passes décisives à son actif.

-Et oui… Et on est seulement au mois d'octobre ! Quel joueur ! Quel joueur possède _Manchester City_!

* * *

A la mi-temps, il y a 0-1. Les supporters d'United ont baissé leur voix.

Ginny grimace et Hermione est un peu triste pour Harry; elle se demande si il va bien et comment il se sent. Il a raté quelques occasions en cette première mi-temps et l'équipe payait les frais de ce score. Il restait quarante-cinq minutes pour changer la balance.

* * *

Pendant la deuxième mi-temps, la balle est rouge.

Les joueurs de d' _United_ ont la balle posée sur le pied. Les occasions se multiplient mais aucune ne fait trembler le filet. Ça énerve Potter. Ça énerve beaucoup de monde. La défense de _City_ était en train de craquer et leur milieu ne faisait que de perdre la balle quand il l'avait; seul Riddle essayait de bien faire. Le problème, c'est que le football se joue à onze et que Riddle était tout seul.

* * *

-On arrive dans les dernières minutes du match, toujours 0-1 pour _City._

-C'est un miracle que leur défense tienne encore. Manque de chance pour les joueurs de Mcgonnagal. Ils insistent mais la balle ne veut pas rentrer.

-Et il y'aura… Deux minutes de temps attentionnel.

Quelques supporters de _United_ se rongent les doigts alors que d'autres chantent à tout va. Ils encouragent et sautent. Ça va craquer. Ça va rentrer. Ginny chante et Hermione est plutôt fatiguée. Et peut-être c'est parce qu'elle voit Riddle comme ça.

Elle ne veut pas y penser.

* * *

-Corner tiré par Lee… ET BUT ! POTTER ! AU BOUT DE LA SEMELLE ! IL POUSSE LA BALLE ET LA DÉFENSE NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE !

-C'est mérité pour les _Reds Divils._

-On voyait la défense de _City_ fragile, et c'est le cas ! Ecoutez _Old Trafford_! Magnifique !

* * *

Le stade est en feu et ça fait trembler la terre entière.

Ils crient et ils se serrent dans les bras. Hermione prend des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas dans ses bras. Ils chantent. Ils crient. Ils sautent.

Les meilleurs buts restent ceux claqués à la quatre-vingt dixième minute.

* * *

Ça se finit par un vieux 1-1.

C'est un score un peu amer pour les supporters de _City_ mais les supporters d'United dansent depuis dix minutes même si le match est fini.

Ginny a le sourire aux lèvres; son copain a marqué et il doit être heureux alors ça la rend un peu heureuse aussi. Hermione a le sourire aux lèvres aussi; elle est contente pour l'équipe.

C'était une bonne journée quand même.

* * *

Ça fait trois jours que Potter parle de la sensation de marquer pendant un derby.

Ça fait sourire Ginny mais ça casse les oreilles de Granger. Ron, ça le fait rire et ça lui rappelle toutes les émotions qui l'ont envahi quand il a vu le filet trembler. Donc ça lui fait un peu plaisir.

-Si tu me parles encore de ça Potter, je te coupe la langue.

-Ça sera Ginny la déçue, fait Fred.

Il a ses yeux bleus qui brillent de malice et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. George éclate de rire. Ginny et Harry sont rouges. Granger leur envoie un regard noir et Ron a une grimace sur son visage.

Molly Weasley frappe les jumeaux.

-Laissez les tranquille.

Hermione et Potter mangent chez les Weasley comme la plupart du temps après les grands matchs ou bien même quand il n'y a pas de match. Molly aime accueillir tout le monde et elle connaît Granger et Harry depuis des années alors ils ont tous les deux une grande place dans le cœur.

-Hermione chérie, tu peux m'apporter mes lunettes? Elles sont sur la table du salon.

Elle sourit.

-Bien sûr.

Molly cuisine mais c'est difficile de couper des concombres quand on ne voit rien. Alors Granger s'écarte du groupe qui se trouve dans la cuisine pour aller chercher sa paire.

Elles sont sur la table basse du salon, posées sur quelques magazines. Elle les prend dans ses mains et son regard, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, s'attarde sur la couverture de ce magazine people.

Hermione connaît ce visage; elle a dormi avec et elle l'a regardé longtemps quand ses paupières étaient fermées. Et le titre écrit en lettre capitale brise son cœur en deux comme un couteau.

 _Tom Riddle accompagné de Bellatrix Black à un gala !_

Il est beau. Il est toujours beau. Il a sa main sur la taille de cette _Bellatrix Black._ Les deux ne sourissent pas. Ils regardent de leurs yeux noirs les photographes et prennent la pose.

 _Tu vas m'oublier._

Il l'a fait. Il n'a pas perdu de temps. La femme a de longs cheveux noirs qui bouclent et qui brillent comme les yeux chocolat de Granger à ce moment précis. Elle a de lourdes paupières et elle est maquillée comme Hermione ne l'est pas. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe noire.

 _Tu m'as oublié._

Peut-être qu'au fond de son cœur, Hermione avait laissé l'espérance d'avoir de l'importance dans le sien. Parce que pendant cette nuit-là, Hermione s'était perdue dans ses yeux noirs alors que Riddle était resté sur terre.

Elle a ses doigts qui tremblent.

 _Il t'a oublié._

Granger s'était perdue dans ses yeux mais Riddle était resté les pieds sur terre. Si Hermione avait une chance de plus, elle lui aurait crié qu'elle voudrait essayer de construire quelque chose de bien avec lui parce que pendant le temps d'une soirée, elle s'était sentie bien avec un homme et pour elle, c'était quelque chose de spéciale et qu'elle voudrait même que ça continue encore un peu plus. Le temps d'une vie, peut-être.

 _Tu m'as oublié._

Si elle aurait pu, elle lui aurait crié qu'elle l'aimait pour ne pas qu'il parte; elle lui aurait crié tout son amour dans ses oreilles. Elle lui aurait crié des _je t'aime_ mais Riddle était un homme sourd.

 _Il t'a oublié._

Et si Hermione aurait eu le courage de lui demander pourquoi, il lui aurait dit la même chose qu'il dit depuis toujours. Comme s'il connaissait que cette phrase à la bouche et que son esprit était rempli de noirceur sans la moindre trace de bonheur. C'était sans doute le cas alors il aurait dit:

La vie est injuste.

* * *

Mon papa aime savoir combien j'ai de **reviews** , alors si vous voulez que je l'impressionne, n'hésitez pas :) merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
